Xavier/Firehawk
Xavier 'is an Android Roller Coaster (ARC) who became [[Coaster Force Red|'Coaster Force Red]] (II). He is based off the former Vekoma Flying Dutchmen X-flight at Geauga Lake that (until October 28, 2018) ran at Kings Island as Firehawk. Character History Geauga Society Firehawk was originally known as X-Flight and was one of 5 roller coasters Six Flags installed when they started investing in Geauga Lake (first calling it Six Flags Ohio, the Six Flags Worlds of Adventure when they bought SeaWorld Ohio). It was originally painted green with Navy supports. In 2004, Geauga Lake joined Cedar Fair's fold, already having Cedar Point in the state, and received an ARC in time for the new season. Shortly after, a third Ohio park joined Cedar Fair, Kings Island. In that brief time, the Nine ARC's formed a secret alliance under an unknown to mortals, with a compass pin on their clothes. The pin remained on his new Crimson blazer when X-Flight reopened as Firehawk at Kings Island in 2007. The ride now had crimson track and silver supports. After the ride was removed, he disappeared to find the girl of his dreams. Dark Days and Escape However, he was intercepted by Bella and a force of Boma monsters. With him as prisoner, they began capturing ARC's from across the chain. However, he later escaped to warn Beast and Vortex of the return of The Son. However, the Vengeance Rangers were soon on his tail. He was able to warn his former friends, but the Boma soon put him and Beast in chains, awaiting execution. Becoming the Red Ranger A few moments later, The Wild West and Coaster Force Rangers came to their assistance to unite the ARC's. The Society proved well against The Boma in their first fight. He soon found many of his former allies (Possessed, Thunderhawk, Dominator, Flying Cobras, Leviathan, Behemoth, Diamondback, Gold Striker) and got their parks on board in fighting The Boma. Alongside every other ARC in existence, they defeated The Boma, but at the cost of not only his life, but Wildcat and Excalibur's as well. Micheal Bolt-Shindler became the next Coaster Force Red and fought alongside his father, Jeff, in Japan. Teddy would regain them at some point and fight as part of the 199 Lunar Syndicate. Personality Firehawk always feels like he's missing something, weather that be an unexplainable crush on Hypersonic XLC or basic information. Coaster Force Red (II) * Firehawk Zord * ARC Lock * Engine Rifle * X-Blade 'Appearances: '''Nitro 12, 15, 18, 19, 21-24 * He used his green X-Flight Power in episode 20, but did not morph into Coaster Force Green Notes * He was able to shoot a green energy blast in Nitro 20, which might mean he is the intended user of the Coaster Force Green Powers. ** If watching the Furry Sting Strike, the last frames show an X appearing inside the Hexagon, but the clip goes by too quickly to notice, a reference to X-flight * He is one of only 5 of the original members of the Geauga Society whose color changed, but remained attached to their original ride prior to reopening. * He is similar to Peter as he often listened well to his mentor (Teddy and Double Loop) * He seems to have the longest uninterrupted existence of an ARC after their ride is removed of 7 years (as Teddy used the powers in LM) * There is a theory X-Flight was meant to got Kings Island originally (and Batwing to Kings Dominion), but Paramount's dislike of Stealth saw them being picked up by Six Flags See Also * Eejanaika-Sentai Counterpart (red ranger and flight motif) from ''Himtisuranger See Comparison Page Category:ARC's with Multiple Identities Category:Lemurseighteen